


Nameless

by Love_MeKnot



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_MeKnot/pseuds/Love_MeKnot
Summary: "Tell me the truth Hyung…” Junhoe whispered.Jiwon turned around. He spotted a hint of moisture in Junhoe's eyes. He didn’t say anything.“What would you have done?” Junhoe asked again. His eyes urging him to tell the truth.Jiwon couldn’t lie.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Nameless

***

“DK! We’re going on a fun trip! Why the hell are you packing this many clothes?” Junhoe was irritated.

“In case you forgot Junhoe, my boyfriend is going with me, I need to look good!” DK replied as he checked everything.

“Please don’t tell me you’ll spend all your time with Yunhyeong Hyung. I’ll get bored.” Junhoe complained.

“Look who’s talking!” DK threw a pillow on him. “Junhoe, you won’t even find a minute for me. You and Jinhwan Hyung are always together. Looks like I’m being replaced from the post of your best friend.” DK replied. Though he wasn’t rude, Junhoe knew he had this complaint.

“Okay, this time, I’m gonna be with you and Yunhyeong Hyung, no Jinhwan Hyung at all!” Junhoe smiled at him.

“No Junhoe, I didn’t mean that! Now we should leave or we’ll miss the bus.” DK said as they hurried towards the door.

They all were going to a hill station near Seoul, the whole group along with some more YG artists. They had successfully completed their comeback and their company thought that they deserved a much-needed break.

They got on the bus. Yunhyeong was already busy with DK and Chanu as usual, was trying to beat don't know who in the game. Junhoe looked around for Jinhwan but he wasn’t there. He sat on an empty seat and waited for everybody else to come. Suddenly, he heard somebody getting on the bus and he was ready with a big smile for Jihwan but his smile dropped the moment he saw it was Jiwon.

They hadn’t talked to each other for a month. The hatred between them had gone up to a whole new level. It was clear, they didn’t wanna see each other. Junhoe didn't know what happened to their equation, they were awkward before but there was no hatred but since Junhoe and Jihwan started hanging out together Jiwon started ignoring Junhoe like he didn't exist and that pissed Junhoe off. They fought all the time and over silly things..sometimes over a game or ever a water bottle, over anything and everything. It was complicated.

Their eyes met for a brief moment before they both looked away. Junhoe cursed his luck. Jiwon didn’t even bother to react and made his way to the very last seat. Minutes later, Jihwan joined them too and the bus sped off to its destination.

NIGHT:

They reached the hotel at 10 in the night. They were hell tired with the bus journey and wanted to go to their beds as soon as possible so they bid their goodbyes and went to sleep.

NEXT MORNING:

“RIVER RAFTING!” DK screamed and jumped like a kid.

“This is insane!” Hanna said in disbelief as they looked at the first adventure sport which was arranged for them on the very first day. The guard handed them their life jackets.

Junhoe looked in her direction. "what is she doing here?" Damn, he completely forgot there were other people on this trip. Sigh. Junhoe can't pinpoint why he didn't like that particular girl. Surely it had nothing to do with the fact that Jiwon and she were good friends and Junhoe didn't like Jiwon so it's natural for him to not like his friends right?! at least that's what Junhoe told himself.

“I’m not coming.” Hanna refused to take it.

“it’s gonna be so much fun, Hanna!” Jinhwan smiled at her.

“Well let me guess, you’re afraid of water right?” Jihwan teased her.

“Hahaha…No, but I’m not coming.” she declared.

“Fine then, we don’t need to book the second boat. Jiwon you’re coming right?” Jihwan asked him.

“I’m not interested.” He said, without looking up from his phone.

“But it’ll fun and….”

“Didn’t you hear I’m not interested?” He replied curtly.

“Let it be Hyung.” Junhoe interrupted. “Why are you wasting your time if someone is NOT INTERESTED?”

Their eyes met again, and the world disappeared. Their hatred was too colossal to allow them to see anything else. He didn’t avert his gaze. If he hated him, Junhoe hated him more…

He stood up and left the place. Junhoe went and joined his friends. Their guide came a moment later.

“Are we sure we're doing this? I mean look at the stream.” Jinhwan was worried, looking at the flow of the water. The water demonically flew over the rocks, making thunder-like sounds. They all were a bit apprehensive.

“Oh, no no sir, this area isn’t for rafting.” The guard said, pointing towards the “Danger zone board”.

“The flow is quite heavy here and it is not safe. We'll go for a different route.” He said and pointed over a wooden bridge. They had to cross the bridge to take their ride on the boat.

They came back after an hour, completely drenched and thrilled. It has been the most amazing experience they’ve ever had and they kept talking about that with excitement. They all sat down to have some coffee as the water had been freezing. Only Hanna kept sulking because she didn’t get to enjoy the ride with them. On the other hand, Jiwon was still missing.

“I have an idea!” Hanna chuckled and stood up.

“What?” Junhoe asked.

“Give me your camera, Jihwan Hyung, come with me please.” She said and Jihwan joined her. She went to the river and stood on a rock.

“Hanna no! Where are you going? That area’s dangerous.” Jinhwan warned her.

“What dangerous? It isn’t even that deep. We can see the rocks.” She said as she moved further.

“Hanna be careful!” Jinhwan said.

“Jinhwan Hyung don’t freak me out! I’m already afraid of water. Just click a picture so that I can tell my friends that I am not afraid of water anymore.” She shouted.

“Okay okay, but just one picture.” Jinhwan hurriedly pulled out the camera. Hanna stretched both her arms to give a pose.

It happened in a nanosecond. Their eyes couldn’t even catch a glimpse of how she slipped, but suddenly, they heard a thud and saw Hanna falling into the water. In a matter of seconds, she was meters away.

“HANNA!” they screamed as they ran towards the river. They saw her hitting against the rocks as she was drawn away with water. They were sure that she would disappear soon, given the speed of the water flow. But suddenly, the denim jacket she was wearing, stuck in one of the wooden poles that drew the boundary of the restricted area. Few other tourists also shouted for help but there was no lifeguard around.

Junhoe put his hands on his mouth in terror. He was sure that the thin wooded pole could not withstand Hanna’s weight with such a heavy flow. They shouted at her to hold on to something else.

“I’ll call the guards!” Jinhwan was the first one to come back to his senses as he ran away to the office. Junhoe felt his knees go weaker with every passing moment.

“What’s going…?” Jiwon’s voice came but Junhoe felt too scared to move. She was still struggling to hold on to something. Junhoe kept muttering all the prayers he had ever learned.

“DK pass me the rope!” Junhoe heard Jiwon’s voice and finally turned around. Jiwon had already taken off his shirt and was pointing at a pile of ropes lying on the ground.

“Hyung NO!” DK's voice wasn’t normal.

“PASS ME THE ROPE YOU IDIOT!” Jiwon shouted on top of his voice. DK obeyed. Jiwon tied the rope around his waist, gave the other end to DK, and said something to him. Junhoe couldn’t understand what he was trying to do, but when he hurriedly reached the river and DK tied the other end around a tree, Junhoe understood the plan.

“No…” he whispered but before he could even move, he heard a loud splash as Jiwon had already jumped into the river.

“JIWONN!!!” Junhoe shouted and reached the river to get a clear view. If a moment ago, he was panicking, now he was breathless. He saw Jiwon struggling to make his way to Hanna but the flow had made it easier for him. By the time he reached her, Hanna had almost stopped struggling. He somehow balanced himself on a rock and held her tightly. Her jacket was still stuck in the pole and he helped her remove the jacket. Hanna held his shoulders for support and he looked around to see how he can get back. It wasn’t possible to swim against the flow, on top of that, Hanna was not in a condition to support her and the freezing temperature of the water was the biggest problem of all.

Junhoe saw Jinhwan coming with two lifeguards as they held the rope and signaled Jiwon to hold it tightly. Jiwon showed them a thumb up sign and held Hanna tightly. They all pulled the rope and finally after the struggle of nearly 10 minutes, they came out.

Junhoe saw them coming out and realized that he had been holding his breath. He thanked God in his heart that they both were safe. Jiwon made Hanna stand on the ground but she looked too weak to stand on her own, so he picked her up in his arms. Then, Junhoe felt something he had never felt before.

_Jealousy_

Even in that tense situation, he felt a little bad. He could have told the lifeguards to pick her up but he himself brought her to them and made her sit on a bench. Junhoe felt as if someone else had just claimed what was his. Jiwon had risked his life for her! Wasn’t it a bit too much?! 

“DK give me the towel!” Jiwon took the towel from DK’s hand and wrapped it around Hanna. She was shivering badly. DK handed him another towel which he wrapped around himself and stood a few meters away, drying himself with the towel.

After a moment, Hanna started crying badly. They could see that how frightened she still was. She was injured due to the rocks and some wounds were deeper.

“Hanna!” he said in a rough tone as he made his way towards her and sat in front of her. Hanna didn’t stop crying.

“I’m talking to you Hanna!” he said again, more roughly this time.

“Hanna LISTEN TO ME!” he shouted and she flinched, then looked up. “YOU’RE ALL RIGHT OKAY!” he said and clasped her hands tightly.

Junhoe was annoyed. Since when did Jiwon start soothing people this way?

“You’re completely fine and alive. Now stop crying and for god’s sake don’t think about it okay. You aren’t dead yet!” he smirked, Hanna smiled.

Junhoe could almost feel something burning inside of him. Jiwon’s care never mattered, but that smirk, it belonged to him only. It was rightfully his…

“Thanks…” Hanna whispered as He stood up. Junhoe spotted a few scratches on his hands and shoulder too. Suddenly, the manager of the camp came up to them.

“My god what are you people doing? How can you people be so careless and….”

“WILL YOU SHUT UP?” Jiwon shouted at him. “CAN’T YOU SEE HER CONDITION? SAVE THAT CRAP FOR LATER OKAY. RIGHT NOW SHE NEEDS MEDICAL TREATMENT.”

Now, this was testing Junhoe’s patience. He couldn’t be this caring. Not for that girl! NO!

He left the place and Junhoe's eyes followed him. DK brought two cups of coffee for both Hanna and Jiwon, but Jiwon was already gone.

“DK give it to me!” Junhoe took the cup and left behind Jiwon. He found him in the woods. He was fully drenched in his black vest and jeans. He couldn’t help but check him out, Junhoe saw a few scratches on his shoulders and felt bad. Junhoe walked up to him and cleared his throat. Jiwon looked at him and then looked away.

“Have it, you’ll catch a cold.” He said. Jiwon plainly took the cup and put it on the ground. He went back to drying his hair. Junhoe waited for a few minutes, hoping he would say something. He wanted to thank him for what he did for Hanna but then, blurted out something else.

“You shouldn’t have done that. What were you trying to prove? Jinhwan Hyung had already gone for help you could have waited, what if something bad happened to y-?”

His hands stopped working at once and he threw the towel on the ground. He looked at Junhoe, anger visible in his eyes.

“Of course! Jinhwan Hyung was there. But you know what Junhoe, if I had waited for your lover boy to come, then Hanna could have lost her life. And anyway, Jinhwan is always there when it comes to you and you only. But this time it was someone else. But you don’t need to worry. I wouldn’t have even looked if you were at Hanna’s place because Jinhwan was there right? He would have saved you….” He spoke in one breath and left the place.

Junhoe stood there, stunned. How could he just say that? He admitted that they hated each other but did he hate him that much? He wouldn’t have even looked if he was dying?

He sat on a rock, looking lost. He didn’t know why, but he wanted him to say that he didn’t mean what he just said. Jiwon had always been there for him, hadn’t he?

He didn’t know for how long he stayed there alone……

They returned the very same day.

YGE canceled their rest of the tour when they heard about the accident. They reached their dorm and to their old routine life, but Junhoe knew, he had lost peace of his mind.

3 DAYS LATER (NIGHT):

He was in his room trying to sleep. It had been three days since the incident and all he could think about were his words….

“I wouldn’t have even looked if you were at Hanna’s place….”

He was mad at himself. Why did it affect him so much? Why did it hurt when Hanna gave him a thank you card?

He got up from his bed and decided he needs some air to clear his mind off.

Terrace 2:00 AM

He didn’t even care that it was 2 in the night. He felt good for the first time in three days but his mind kept thinking about Jiwon

Damn it! Nothing's working...Jiwon you idiot! This is all because of you! Why are you doing this to me?

He buried his face in his palms. He had been feeling so restless since that day. For the first time, he realized how badly their words affected each other. He decided he would talk it out, he needs to.. otherwise, he'll go crazy.

He decided to go back to his flat. The moment he turned around he saw Jiwon at the entrance. Dressed in his usual nightclothes, what was he doing here? Was he also feeling restless like me? No way.

Junhoe decided it was now or never.

Jiwon saw him but as usual, chose to ignore him. He was about to leave when Junhoe called him.

“Jiwon Hyung….”

He turned around. Was he here for another fight? He was already mad after their last fight in the camp. He was hurt when Junhoe came there telling him that Jinhwan was doing the job fine, he shouldn’t have interfered.

“What?” he asked rudely.

“I wanted to… I needed to talk to you” he said.

“Why?”

“About that incident…in the camp. I shouldn’t have said those things, you were right. You did the right thing Hyung.”

“Are you done? Can I go now?” Jiwon said irritated.

“I wanted to thank you for that day,” Junhoe said, quickly.

“You don’t need to thank me. The person I saved had already thanked me million times. I don’t need your certification.” He said

Junhoe took a deep breath. Okay! So there was no point in talking about useless things. He needed to talk to him about what has been bothering him these days.

“You didn’t mean what you said right? You would have saved me.” He said in a very loud voice.

Jiwon turned around.

“Snap out of your dream Junhoe. Your lover boy was there. I told you what I would have done and as if I give a shit if you live or you die.” He said and started going back. This guy won’t let him live at peace.

His words hurt, more destructively this time. Just as he was about to open the door, Junhoe held his hand from behind.

“Tell me the truth Hyung…” he whispered.

Jiwon turned around. Jiwon spotted a hint of moisture in Junhoe's eyes. He didn’t say anything.

“Tell me…would you have let Jinhwan Hyung help me? You wouldn’t have jumped for me and save me?” He asked as a lone tear escaped his eyes. This time, the innocence in his voice told Jiwon he wasn’t pretending. Jiwon could see the vulnerability in his eyes, Junhoe was so dependent on his answer. 

Jiwon was clueless. Part of him wanted to see him cry, or he thought so. But a part of him was restless to see him cry, a part of him, who couldn’t even imagine Junhoe in such a dangerous situation, a part of him, who has fallen in love with him long back…

“What would you have done?” Junhoe asked again. His eyes urging him to tell the truth.

Jiwon couldn’t lie.

Jiwon came closer and cupped his face. He wiped away his tears with his thumb and planted a kiss on his forehead….

“I wouldn’t have even asked for the rope. I would have jumped right away….” he whispered.

Junhoe's heart skipped a beat at his response. Jiwon left him and stepped backward as they both kept looking at each other. His face had the thinnest smile possible as he wheeled around and left.

Junhoe stood there, relieved and stunned at the same time. Relieved because Jiwon accepted the fact that he would have saved him and stunned, because of the reply he just gave him. He said he wouldn’t have cared for his life and for some unknown reason, Junhoe believed him. 

Junhoe closed his eyes and smiled...he finally understood the nameless feeling they both shared with each other...

***


End file.
